


Kennedy Theories

by ScatteredThunderstorms



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Ficlet, My First AO3 Post, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:06:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScatteredThunderstorms/pseuds/ScatteredThunderstorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this little story is based on a Tumblr post (sadly I couldn't find the post again, so I couldn't link to it.) I Thought this would be a good introduction to Ao3 for me.<br/>The story is just Sam, Steve, Natasha, Clint, and Bucky talking abut Kennedy assassination theories, and when you're all employed by a secretive government organization, you're going to know some of the information only an insider would know.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kennedy Theories

"I swear to god it wasn't the KGB, I would have know they were involved.” Nat insisted.

Clint, Natasha, Sam, and Steve were all sitting around Sam’s wooden kitchen table, while Bucky was at the desk. On one the rare days the all had the day off, it was raining furiously in D.C., so they were all stuck inside. They had somehow gotten into talking about their Kennedy assassination theories. Of course, Steve and Bucky were confused. Bucky had just resorted to goggling everything.

Steve furrowed his brow and asked Sam” So this is what I’m getting, Kennedy was a well liked president was supposedly killed by a guy named Lee Harvey Oswald,” Bucky’s head flicked up from heard the last name. “But you guys think someone else killed Kennedy?"

“That’s the basic jist,” Clint added, he turned back to Natasha. “I’m just saying that the job was obviously a assignment that could have been done by two types of agents: It was either done by a damn good assassin with a specialized sniper rifle, or someone who has superhuman abilities. I’m not saying it was the KGB, but they seem to have the most obvious reason to.”

“Just because the KGB had the most obvious reason to want him dead,” Natasha sighed, mildly irritated,”Doesn't mean they they ordered the hit. The Voshenko Group, Hydra, or Trask Industries could have carried it out, just to name a few.” Bucky and Steve still stiffened up a the mention of Hydra. It had been about a year since they had been discovered, but it was still a healing wound inside the group. Natasha slightly regretted mentioning it after the name slipped of her tongue.

“But could the stuff told to the public be the true? That it was just Oswald, and Oswald alone who assassinated Kennedy?” Steve questioned. He automatically got a chorus of “No” and “Of course not”s from Clint ,Natasha, and Sam. 

“The man could have done it, he sounds like a grade-A psycho,” Sam remarked “But he would at least had some organization backing him to carry out an assassination on that big of a scale.”

“What I’ve been trying to say is that Lee Harvey Oswald couldn't have killed Kennedy because, if you've just read the classified files on him it shows he was a paranoid schizophrenic incapable of murder. He was a that was used as patsy so the public could have someone to focus their panic on. It was one of the only files to survive the data crash in '69. I’m surprised Nat that you remember reading this.” Clint explained. She put both her up in mock defense.

Sam chuckled a little, “Well I should add that to the list of ‘Lies That The Government Tells.’” 

Steve looked over to the desk where Bucky was sitting. Bucky wasn't searching stuff anymore, he gazed into space with a thousand yard stare.

"Hey Buck, who do you think killed Kennedy after doing all that research?" Steve asked him. He snapped back to reality after a few seconds. Bucky's expression was a mix of worry, shock, and a bit disappointment.  
"I think I did," he replied. The whole room went quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> If there are any typos or anything else of the sort please tell me.  
> I have a headcanon (X-men: Days of Futures Past spoiler) that when Bucky was lining up the shot to kill Kennedy, he almost didn't make it. This man came to stop him but they didn't fight. With the flick of the man's hand Bucky's metal arm was moved away from the rifle, but it was too late, the shot was fired. The most the man could do was curve the path of the bullet. His name was Erik Lensherr.


End file.
